OS: le grand saut
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity, Oliver, William, John et quelques membres de l'équipe assistent au mariage de Barry et Iris à Central City quelques mois après la révélation d'identité d'Oliver à Star City. Oliver va faire le grand saut. (Olicity endgame)


**OS : Le grand saut (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Felicity, Oliver, William, John et quelques membres de l'équipe assistent au mariage de Barry et Iris à Central City. Oliver va faire le grand saut.**

* * *

Oliver et William entraient et découvraient ensemble la salle de réception où allait se tenir le mariage de Barry et Iris.

Un ancien hôtel particulier privatisé pour l'occasion (le père d'Iris avait tenu à ce que le mariage de sa fille soit grandiose malgré le petit comité présent). Une grande salle de bal transformée en vrai conte de fée : du rose pâle et du blanc partout, une grande allée parsemée de roses et de pivoines de part et d'autres des chaises drapées de blanc. Des sabliers et des grandes montres à gousset imitant un thème Alice au pays des merveilles pour les ignorants du secret du futur marié et représentant un grand symbole pour Iris et Barry. Un autel simple où le prête attendait déjà ainsi que Barry et Cisco.

Oliver observait son fils qui semblait émerveillé par le décor, la première fois que l'archer voyait cette lueur dans les yeux de William.

 _« C'est joli n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Très,_ répondit le jeune garçon timidement.

Père et fils se ressemblaient sur un point : peu de mots exprimés mais tout en pensée. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'autel et serrèrent la main des personnes présentes. William aimait bien Cisco et Barry qu'il avait appris à connaitre il y a deux jours. Surtout Barry maintenant qu'il savait que le jeune homme était son super héros préféré. Tout le monde l'avait accueilli chaleureusement et sans chichi ce qu'il avait apprécié.

 _\- Alors pas trop nerveux ?_ demanda Oliver au futur marié avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Non plutôt impatient d'épouser ma meilleure amie._

 _\- Cet endroit est magnifique._

 _\- Oh, te connaissant, ton mariage avec Felicity aurait été encore mieux,_ dit Cisco avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche, gêné. _Désolé je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenir, et puis vous êtes de nouveau ensemble…_

 _\- Ok Cisco,_ dit Barry pour arrêter le massacre. _On a tous compris ce que tu voulais dire._

William n'en revenait pas !

 _\- Toi et Felicity vous deviez vous marier quand ?! Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mariés ?! C'est à cause d'un méchant ?_

Oliver s'éloigna de l'autel après avoir gratifier Cisco d'un regard plein de reproche et s'assit avec son fils sur les chaises de devant.

 _\- Felicity et moi on a failli se marier il y a deux ans mais elle a su que je lui avais menti pour quelque chose d'important et elle a rompu._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?!_

L'archer décida de dire la vérité. Il ne voulait rien cacher à son fils.

 _\- J'ai appris ton existence lorsqu'on est venu aider Barry pour quelque chose et ta maman m'a demandé de garder le secret pour te protéger. Je voulais juste le dire à tante Théa et Felicity mais elle a catégoriquement refusé sous peine de ne plus jamais te revoir. J'ai compris les craintes de ta maman et j'ai accepté. Je voulais tellement faire ta connaissance._

William baissa la tête. Sa mère lui manquait. Elle l'avait toujours protégé mais il se sentait mal pour Felicity qu'il appréciait même s'il ne le disait pas tout haut. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son père :

 _\- Eh, ne sois pas triste. Les choses ont évolué depuis,_ dit Oliver avec un petit sourire. _Et si je devais reprendre cette décision, je le ferais. »_

Le petit garçon sourit légèrement.

* * *

La musique commença et Oliver se tenait à sa place de témoin tandis que ses amis et William avaient pris place.

La première demoiselle d'honneur à avancer dans l'allée était Caitlin dans une jolie robe longue rouge vermillon. Elle prit place après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Barry. Puis Oliver regarda de nouveau en direction de l'allée et il crut que son cœur avait arrêter de battre : Felicity marchait à ton tour devant l'autel.

Lorsque la jeune femme plongea les yeux dans les siens, plus rien n'existait…et pas mal de monde s'en aperçut.

 _« Toujours pas envie de faire le grand saut_? demanda Barry discrètement à l'archer qui resta muet à l'arrivée de la belle blonde lui souriant tout en allant à sa place.

Le mariage fut simple et les vœux échangés tout simplement magnifiques. Enfin Barry et Iris concrétisaient la célébration de leur amour. William n'avait pas arrêté de regarder son père et Felicity. Ceux-là échangeaient sans cesse des regards, parfois sans que l'autre s'en aperçoive. Digg s'était penché vers le jeune garçon à un moment :

 _\- J'espère que ces ceux-là aussi vont se marier, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour…_

 _\- Digg, ils s'aiment depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Oula, depuis leur première rencontre. Tu sais on dit beaucoup de choses méchantes sur la vie sentimentale d'Oliver mais peu de personnes savent que Felicity est la femme de sa vie._

 _\- Pourquoi il attend alors ?!_ s'interrogea William.

 _\- Tu sais, ils viennent de se réconcilier sur l'île et vu les événements, ils ont décidé de laisser les choses se passaient tranquillement le temps que tu trouves tes marques dans cette vie assez mouvementée. »_

William garda le silence. Il y a quelques semaines, son père lui avait dit que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il pouvait faire et ressentir ce qu'il voulait à son égard.

Tout ce qu'il voyait depuis son arrivée, c'est qu'Oliver devait jongler entre plusieurs choses et il l'avait surpris souvent à regarder une photo de Felicity et lui. Lorsqu'elle venait les voir, William voyait bien que son père était plus détendu, souriait plus. Il était lui, pas Arrow ni Mr le maire. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose…

Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, mais il aurait besoin d'un héros en particulier.

* * *

Oliver n'avait pas quitté Felicity une seconde depuis la fin de la cérémonie. Le diner était bien avancé et son discours de témoin allait bientôt arrivé mais Barry vint le voir.

 _« Je peux te l'emprunter deux secondes ?_ demanda Barry à Felicity.

 _\- Oui bien sûr… rien de grave j'espère ?!_ demanda la belle blonde soucieuse.

 _\- Non ne t'inquiète pas._

Oliver s'éclipsa donc et Barry l'amena dehors sur les marches de l'entrée.

 _\- Quelle journée !_ s'exclama un Barry plus qu'heureux.

 _\- Félicitations mec !_ répondit Oliver avec un grand sourire. _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui en effet…que tu te sortes enfin la tête du c…_

 _\- Barry !_

Barry rigola et dit sérieusement :

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore redemandé une certaine informaticienne en mariage ?_

Oliver rougit face à cette question et respira fortement avant de répondre :

 _\- Les choses en ce moment sont compliquées. Entre Arrow, les problèmes qui se tassent enfin à la mairie depuis cette histoire de révélation de mon identité et… quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?!_

 _\- Ecoutes, et crois en mon expérience et pourtant tu en as plus que moi… il y aura toujours quelque chose, un autre méchant, un autre dossier, mais tu peux désormais faire ta vie avec la femme que tu aimes le plus au monde._

 _\- Barry, ce n'est pas si simple. Il y a William maintenant et il a besoin de stabilité en ce moment._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges papa._

Oliver se retourna et aperçu William en train de descendre les marches pour se tenir en face de lui.

 _\- William ?_ dit l'archer pleins d'interrogations en regardant Barry.

 _\- Tu vois,_ commença Barry _._ _Mon pote William m'a dit qu'il aimerait que tu sois heureux et il m'a demandé de l'aider pour quelque chose._

Barry sortit de sa poche la bague de fiançailles qu'Oliver avait déjà offerte à Felicity.

 _\- Mais où tu et comment ?_

 _\- J'ai fait un saut rapide chez toi sur le conseil de ton fils. Ah et tu devrais vraiment trouver une autre plaque que ton tiroir à chaussettes…_

Oliver récupéra la bague et la regarda un long moment. William l'interrompit :

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être malheureux pour vivre avec moi. Je vois ton regard quand tu la regardes et…j'aime bien Felicity, elle est très gentille._

 _\- Elle refusera…_

 _\- Mais des fois tu es vraiment un gros idiot !_ lança Barry. _Et même si elle refuse et ben tu auras tenté ! Vis un peu merde ! »_

* * *

L'heure du discours sonna et c'est un Oliver très nerveux qui s'avança sur l'estrade, verre en main.

 _« Mesdames et messieurs, c'est le moment pour moi de faire le discours du témoin. Bon je sais c'est difficile de passer après le discours épique de Cisco ! Mais je vais faire de mon mieux._

 _\- Tu vas le faire mec !_ dis Barry, le regard remplit de soutien.

 _\- Félicitations à Barry et Iris pour avoir enfin célébrer leur union. Barry a beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé la femme avec qui il vaut passer le reste de sa vie. La vie est pleine de surprise, des bonnes parfois des mauvaises mais c'est assez rassurant et libérateur de pouvoir compter sur la personne que l'on aime de tout son cœur pour y faire face. Barry et mon fils m'ont ouvert les yeux aujourd'hui et m'ont fait remarquer qu'on s'inventer souvent des excuses pour éviter de faire le grand saut et vivre tout simplement… alors je me lance._

Oliver descendit de l'estrade et s'avança vers Felicity qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Avant de reprendre son discours, l'archer murmura à la jeune femme : _je t'aime et remercie Barry et William pour ça._ Puis il dit un merci à son fils qui lui souriait.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix :

 _\- Barry n'est pas le seul à avoir trouver cette personne. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer la mienne il y a six ans. J'inventais des prétextes pour aller la voir dans son bureau au département informatique. Et aujourd'hui je me tiens devant elle._

Felicity rougit de plus belle lorsque le jeune home lui prit la main.

 _\- Felicity, tu sais tout de moi. Nous avons vécu des moments heureux et des épreuves que nous avons affronter du mieux que l'on pouvait. Quoi qu'il se passe tu me soutiens et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire le grand saut. J'espère que l'atterrissage ne sera pas trop dur !_

Cette remarque fit rigoler l'assistance et la principale intéressée.

 _\- Felicity Megan Smoak, je t'aime à en devenir fou et j'ai envie de continuer à profiter de la vie avec toi. Veux tu m'épouser ? demanda le jeune homme en mettant un genou à terre, la bague au creux de sa main libre._

 _\- Oui Oliver »,_ répondit la belle blonde émue, sous un tonnerre l'applaudissement, Cisco, John, et toute la bande sifflant tout en tapant dans leurs mains à tout rompre.

Le prochain mariage serait celui d'Oliver et Felicity. William se réjouissait de la nouvelle et bien sûr il se tiendrait aux premières loges avec Barry et John, en tant que témoin.


End file.
